Could We be Friends?
by Kawaii Sparkles
Summary: Lithuania need's make an alliance and Poland's looking for a friend, will they find what they need in each other? PolLiet
1. Prologue

Poland sat down at the large oak desk, in front him of there was several folders. He sighed, he hated having to act serious but his boss had told him if didn't form an alliance soon it would have repercussions on the country. Poland didn't care about the country but being a nation, if something happened to the land, it would physically affect him as well.

The folders were sitting in alphabetical order and there was about eight. It vaguely crossed Poland's mind that they must have been quite desperate to have sent out so many propositions. He skimmed through the binders, not taking the information in. A few countries that looked promising was Germanic country, Austria. A neighbour to Austria, a female nation representing Hungary and a country quite close to Poland himself, but he had only met a few times, Lithuania.

He didn't like the look of Britain, they may have had many colonies and would be beneficial ally but Poland figured he didn't want such a flashy nation as friend, and he lived so far away. How would they be able to hang on the spur of moment, how would be able to do anything without calling and agreeing on time? _That would be a totally useless friendship, all that he'd like, be good for would be to help me fight. I don't plan on getting caught up in any wars. They'd be like, bad for my health._

That was Poland's excuse for not wanting to ally with Britain, even though he was the best the option _and _they'd expressed an interest in Poland. Poland's boss sighed, he come up with similar excuses for most of the candidates. The ones Poland wanted were, Austria and Hungary, who probably pulling out to join up together and Lithuania a neighbouring country with minimal benefits for Poland. It was just going to have to do.

The boss sighed once again as he proceeded to write to the countries in reply the alliance proposals, unfortunately in the negative. (the boss was especially worried about Britain, what if he was insulted and attacked?) and wrote letter to Lithuania's boss and asked when they could arrange a meeting.

* * *

_Sorry for this being so short, It's just an opening. The first few chapters will probably be quite short so I can set the scene 'n' stuff. They should be longer, or I'll I just write lot's of short ones =_= _

_The cover picture was found on google and I don't own it, neither do I own Hetalia (if I did there would be lot more Poland, Switzerland and Nordics) __Anyway..._

_ D__o Widzenia- (_goodbye in Polish, I actually have a friend from Poland, she doesn't speak English **Thank God for translator**** app's!)**

_* Kawaii Sparkles *_


	2. Before The Meeting

Lithuania woke up to a strip light blinding him through a slit in the curtains. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, flinching at the cold tiles. He padded over to the window and pulled the curtains open, The sun was low in the sky and Lithuania guessed it was about nine. The spring sun shone of the dew on the grass and leaves, the forest scene surrounded in sparkling glow. A light knock on the door turned Lithuania from the window and a young maid entered with a tray with some oat porridge and placed on the desk by his bed.

"Your Boss told me to tell you that your alliance meeting with Poland today and that you are leaving soon."

The maid bowed and scurried out the room closing the door lightly behind her. Lithuania sat at the desk and began to eat. The porridge was bland but his land produced a lot of grain so it was a cheap meal and had plenty of energies for the day, Lithuania felt he was going to need them. He didn't know much about Poland other that he lived close and was shy.

He continued to muse over what kind of friend Poland was going to be while getting dressed. He chose a dark green shirt and matching trousers and a vest of a lighter shade over the shirt.

Lithuania made his way down the office where his Boss was waiting for him. The Boss covered what they would be doing at the meeting and gave Lithuania a list topics to cover. He really needed this meeting to go well, an alliance with Poland would mean good thing's. Lithuania smiled and told his Boss he would try his best.

_Dieve, ką aŝ ketinu daryti? Ką daryti, jei jie nemėgsta man?_

Lithuania was in a carriage with his boss on the way to Poland's house and if switching to his native tongue was indicator, Lithuania was beginning to panic. The boss was desperately trying to calm the flustered nation down but it was not happening and they were to arrive in five minuets. Lithuania was physically shaking and turning a slight grey colour. First impressions were the most important and now, Lithuania looked liked a wreck. The boss could tell it wasn't going to go well.

Poland kept glancing up to clock, hanging over the mantle-piece. Lithuania wasn't due to arrive for an other half hour but Poland continued to look up every two minutes. He was running round his house doing a last clean-up, making sure it looked good for the guest. For some reason Poland really wanted to make the alliance work, maybe he just really wanted a friend. Being a nation wasn't easy and Poland never wanted to be one in the first place, humans didn't get what it was like and other nations were too busy for him. Yes, Poland just wanted someone to talk to.

_Mam nadzieję , mnie lubi._

_Chciałbym przyjaźnić..._

Realising he was speaking his native language, Poland switched to the international language the nations used, it was like neutral language that everyone knew, even micro-nations that had just come into being.

He glanced at the clock again, they would be here in twenty-fives minutes.

Poland went to kitchen to prepare snacks for the meeting, beginning to get very nervous. Despite being a loud, rather blunt person, Poland was _extremely _shy around strangers and this was his first time officially meeting Lithuania. _What if he, like, doesn't like me? That would totally suck! _Looking up at the clock again Poland observed he had fifteen minutes.

_OhMyGod! Should I like, change? I look cute in this outfit, but what if he doesn't like it? _Poland began wandering round in circles in the kitchen, completely panicking, when his Boss came down stairs. He stood there for a moment the sat the nation down and tried to calm him,

"Yes, your outfit is fine... I'm sure Lithuania will like you... mmhmm... yes, calm down Poland. They will be here in five minutes"

Poland's head shot up quicker that bullet.

* * *

_An other short one :3 Hopefully the next one will be longer._

_Translations:_

___Dieve, ką aŝ ketinu daryti? Ką daryti, jei jie nemėgsta man?_ - Oh God, what am I going to do? What if they don't like me? (Lithuanian)

_Mam nadzieję , mnie lubi. __Chciałbym przyjaźnić... - I hope he likes, I want to be friends (Polish)_

_Thanks for reading __

_* Kawaii Sparkles * _


	3. They Meet

Lithuania's carriage stopped out-side a large house. It was cream colour, three stories high with large four panel windows, one side of the house had ivy winding its way round the windows. As Lithuania looked further back he could see a large garden and stables. Lithuania gulped, if this worked out he would be seeing a lot this house, he shakily got out of the carriage and made his way up to the house. As wandered up the path, he admired the garden. There was many flowers and Lithuania noticed the abundance of pink_. Pink is nice colour for a garden. _He reached the door.

Lithuania looked at his watch, it was one, he was exactly on time. Sighing, he pulled the long chord by the door and a bell chimed through the house. After an eternal minute the thick oak door opened with small squeak. Lithuania was beckoned inside and the door closed with a bang. The two Bosses started talking immediately and Lithuania was shown to the living room, where Poland was.

* * *

Poland was hyperventilating now. It was five to one. He moved and sat in the living room and tried to fix his face which was now red and puffy. After a minute his face looked almost normal, _ugh, my face is like, all blotchy. Like, no one like me if look totally hideous. _Poland ran a trusty brush through his all ready completely acceptable hair.

The bell rang and Poland flinched, his Boss stood up and answered the door. After a quick minute he returned with who could only be Lithuania. The boy had shoulder length brown hair and bright green eyes the matched well with green clothes he was wearing. Poland stood up and motioned for everyone to sit down. Lithuania sat opposite him. _Hey he's like, totally cute... _

Lithuania offered his hand, "Hello, I'm Lithuania, it's a pleasure to meet you, I hope we can be good friends" Lithuania was really pale, but Poland wasn't much better. Poland grasped his hand weakly and stuttered a small _uh huh_. Lithuania smiled and tuned to his Boss and Poland found himself staring at Lithuania, his brown hair looked really soft to touch...

Lithuania was saying something, Poland blinked " These are the formalities and agreement's that we hope for in an alliance" he handed Poland a piece of paper, which he immediately handed to his Boss. The Boss gave a smile, "Is there anything you want to add?"

Poland thought a moment and turned to Lithuania, "Can I like, call you Liet?"

* * *

Lithuania blinked and nodded smiling, "What do I get call you?" Poland thought for a moment,

"You, like, can't ask me. Come up with your own name for me!"

Lithuania nodded, finding Poland's speech pattern interesting. He thought he might like Poland, the blonde boy seemed quite nice and similar to himself and he liked the sparkle in the other boy's eyes.

The Bosses stood up and told the nations they were going to go over the alliance and make it official, then left Poland and Lithuania alone. Lithuania smiled at Poland "I think we're going to be good friends." the blonde smiled back and "_Tak, _me too" He stood up and sat down next to Lithuania, facing him. He grinned showing Lithuania a row a white, straight teeth. He stuck his hand out, Lithuania took his it and was pulled forward into a tight hug, Poland smelled of cinnamon.

"So, Liet when are coming over again? I, like, want to do something totally fun"

Lithuania was taken back by Poland sudden change of demeanour, but he didn't mind.

"I could come back next week?" Poland smiled and nodded. When the Bosses returned and told them that was it, Poland frowned and clung to Lithuania's arm whining. He laughed as he pried the blonde off his arm.

"I'm coming back next week, right?" Poland perked up and let go immediately. "You will come, _dobrze_?" Lithuania nodded and Poland waved him off.

Lithuania smiled as he drove away, being friends with Poland was going to fun.

* * *

_Translation's_

_Tak- yes _

_Dobrze- right_

_Thanks for Reading, please comment and give me tips on how to make it better :)_

_* Kawaii Sparkles *_


End file.
